Back Home
by Coraxxx
Summary: Lorsque Brigand, le solitaire le plus recherché de la forêt, s'introduit dans une maison, il se retrouve pris en otage par Raiponce, une belle et téméraire jeune chatte. Voyant là une occasion de sortir de sa prison dorée, Raiponce passe un marché avec le solitaire : il devra l'emmener à l'assemblée, événement auquel elle veut participer depuis son plus jeune âge.
1. Prologue

**Bienvenue sur ma première fanfiction !  
><strong>

Tout d'abord,** LA GUERRE DES** **CLANS** appartient à _Erin Hunter_, et **_RAIPONCE_** appartient à Disney.

Pour que vous sachiez en quoi consiste cette histoire : imaginez tous les personnage de vos Disney préférés changés en guerriers des quatre clans. Comment aurait tourné leur histoire ? Et bien, pourquoi ne pas le découvrir maintenant ?

Cette histoire se passe dans la forêt des Quatre Chênes (Cycle I), tout simplement parce que je suis plus a l'aise avec ce territoire que celui autour du Lac. Aussi, ne cherchez pas de lien avec l'histoire des livres, il n'y en a aucun. Chaque personnage présent dans l'histoire vient d'un Disney (parfois on ne les voit pas, mais il faut bien qu'ils aient existé un jour ou l'autre !). Donc, pas de spoiler sur LGDC.

Par contre, il y a aura des spoilers sur les Disney, même si je change un peu les histoires afin qu'elles collent avec l'univers des guerriers.

Les chapitres feront environ 1000 mots chacun.

Je crois que c'est tout ... N'hésitez pas à poser des questions, et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>PR<strong>**_O_****L****_O_****G****_UE_**

**- ****Pelage Ensoleillé ! Pelage Ensoleillé !**

Une jeune chatte brune se faufila hors du buisson où se trouvait l'entrée de la pouponnière. Elle se rua vers son compagnon, ses yeux verts remplis de bonheur.

À l'autre bout du camp, un grand chat tigré se retourna d'un bond.

**- Douce Pensée, tout va bien ?**

Quand sa compagne s'approcha de lui, il l'observa sous toutes les coutures, cherchant une blessure, quelque chose qui n'allait pas, mais il ne trouva rien. Elle enfoui son museau dans la fourrure se son épaule afin de le rassurer, haletante après son sprint à travers le camp.

**- Tout va bien, finit-elle par ronronner. C'est à propos de Petite Fleur. Elle commence à ouvrir les yeux !**

Au nom de son unique chaton, Pelage Ensoleillé se pétrifia.

**- Vraiment ?**

Douce Pensée hocha la tête. Le guerriers lui lécha l'oreille et se mit alors à courir vers la pouponnière. Il rentra à toute allure dans la pouponnière, s'écorchant les épaules au passage, mais cela lui importait peu.

**- Mon chaton ouvre les yeux ! miaula-t-il, heureux, en regardant la litière qui constituait le nid de sa compagne.**

Mais elle était vide.

Il eut l'impression que son cœur arrêta de battre. Il ne bougeait plus, figé, quand Douce Pensée rentra à son tour.

**- Alors ? N'est-elle pas ado…**

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase, se rendant à son tour compte que son chaton manquait.

**- Où est-elle ? miaula-elle, angoissée.**

**- Petite Fleur ! miaula Pelage Ensoleillé à son tour, sans avoir aucune réponse en retour.**

Entendant les miaulements angoissés de leurs camarades, un guerrier les rejoignit dans la pouponnière.

**- Que ce passe-t-il ici, on vous entend jusqu'à l'autre bout du camp !**

Le grand chat tigré se retourna vers Ombre Bleu d'un bond, ses yeux bleus lançant des éclairs.

**- Petite Fleur à disparue ! feula-t-il.**

Le guerrier en face de lui écarquilla les yeux.

**- Vous êtes sûr ? Peut-être qu'elle …**

**- Bien sûr que nous sommes sur, s'énerva Douce Pensée, se retenant de lui assener un coup de griffe sur la truffe. Nous ne sommes pas idiots ! Elle a disparue !**

**- D'accord, dit le guerrier, gardant son calme et baissant la tête pour que les autres en face fassent de même. Ce n'est pas la peine de s'énerver, ça n'aidera pas à la retrouver. Essayez de trouver des indices, je vais prévenir Etoile d'If.**

Et sur ce mot, il fila le plus vite possible vers le tas de gibier où se reposait leur chef.

Douce Pensée se mit à humer l'air, essayant de savoir comment un chaton d'à peine quelque jours avait bien pu disparaitre.

**- Je … Je ne l'ai laissée que quelques secondes. Comment …**

Son compagnon se frotta à elle, essayant de la réconforter, ou de se réconforter lui-même, il ne savait plus trop.

**- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et ne t'inquiète pas, nous la retrouverons.**

Un miaulement puissant le parvint de l'extérieur.

**- Que tous ceux qui sont en âge de chasser s'approche du promontoire pour une assemblée du clan ! **

Etoile d'If se tenait en haut du rocher, son pelage roux et ondulé s'enflamment sous le soleil. En sortant de la pouponnière, Pelage Ensoleillé et Douce Pensée purent, une fois de plus, remarquant sa patte amputée, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être l'un des meilleurs chefs que le clan est connu.

Tous les guerriers se rapprochait doucement, certains interrompant leur sieste, d'autre arrêtant leur toilettes de l'après-midi. Douce pensée regarda du côté de l'antre des guerriers, d'où deux chattes sortirent en trottinant. L'une des deux avait un ventre bien rond et n'allais pas tarder à rejoindre la pouponnière. C'est pensée serra le cœur de la reine, qui tourna son regard vers le sol.

Etoile d'If regarda autour de lui, observant ses guerriers se rapprocher. Il se tourna ensuite vers Pelage Ensoleillé, attirant son attention avec un petit miaulement. Le guerrier, leva la tête. Son chef lui fit signe d'un mouvement de la queue qu'il devait se rapprocher.

**- Pardon, miaula-t-il en se levant, allant s'assoir à côté du grand rocher, les oreilles brulantes. **

Avec le choc de la disparition de Petite Fleur, sa place de lieutenant lui était sortie de la tête.

Une fois tous les chats assis autour du promontoire, Etoile d'If repris la parole de sa voix grave et puissante.

**- A l'instant même, sans aucune explication, Petite Fleur, la petite de Douce Pensée, a disparue. Je veux que tout le monde participe à sa recherche ! continua-t-il sans laisser le temps à qui que ce soit de dire un seul mot il ne fallait pas perdre de temps. Ombre Bleu, tu viendras avec moi et Croc de Loup vers le territoire du Clan de la Rivière. Pelage de Taupe et Plume de Colombe, vous accompagnerez Pelage Ensoleillée vers le Chemin du Tonnerre. On se retrouvera aux Quatre Chênes. Plume de Colombe et Rivière de Cristal, vous irez toutes deux avec Douce Pensée vers le territoire des bipèdes. Tous les autres cherchent comment Petite Fleur a pu disparaître en patrouillant autour du camp. Si vous trouvez une piste, allez prévenir la patrouille la plus proche. Si vous la retrouver, vous la ramener ici, même si vous devez vous battre, c'est bien compris ?**

Tous les guerriers ne se donnèrent même pas la peine de répondre, partant tout de suite chacun de leurs côtés, leurs gueules entrouverts pour être sûr de ne rien rater.

Mais ils ne trouvèrent rien.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour le prologue, j'espère qu'il vous plait !<p>

Le chapitre un est écrit, il arrivera quand j'aurais un peu plus avancé.

N'oubliez pas de laissé des reviews pour me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez, et bien sûr, je suis toujours là pour répondre à vos MP (ou PM) ! :D

**_~ Coraxxx_**


	2. Chapter 1

**CH****_A_****P****_I_****TR****_E_**** I**

Raiponce ronronnait sous les rayons du soleil, perchée tout en haut de son arbre à chat. L'un de ses pattes frétillait ses yeux étaient fermés : elle rêvait. Elle rêvait qu'elle courait dans cette forêt qu'elle n'avait jamais pu visiter. Ses grands arbres verts, ses rivières, ses écureuils et autres souris … Et surtout, surtout, ces chats qu'elle entendait miauler en unisson à chaque pleine lune. Pour sûr, ce n'était pas des chats de clan. Gothel, une chatte qui habitait la même maison qu'elle, lui avait parlé des clans : ils étaient remplis de chats sanguinaires qui se nourrissaient des os d'autres chats. Eux, elle ne voulait pas, et ne voudrait jamais les rencontrer.

Un bruit la réveilla en douceur. Elle releva la tête et vit la dite Gothel, une chatte noire comme le jais, rentrer du jardin. Raiponce n'avait pas le droit d'y aller, Gothel le lui interdisait. C'était dangereux dehors, et son ainée ne sortait dehors que pour être sûr que personne ne venait dans leur jardin, et de temps en temps, elle en profitait pour lui ramener une souris ou un oiseau. Raiponce se souvenait même que, pour ses six lunes, son amie était partie pendant une semaine pour lui ramener un lapin. C'était le plus beau souvenir qu'elle avait – et c'était aussi la meilleure chose qu'elle n'ait jamais mangé.

**- Bonjours Raiponce, la salua Gothel.**

**- Bonjour Mère, répondit la chatte crème, clignant des yeux afin qu'ils s'adaptent à la lumière.**

Elle se leva, fit le dos ronds pour s'étirer, et descendit d'un bond gracieux en bas de son perchoir. Elle faillit s'emmêler dans son long pelage, mais se rattrapa à temps. Ronronnant à nouveau, elle alla se frotter contre sa mère.

**- Tout c'est bien passé dehors ? **

**- Oh oui, miaula la chatte noire. Tout le monde reste à l'écart.**

**- C'est bien alors.**

Raiponce reçu un coup de langue sur le front. Voyant l'air embarrassé de son chaton, la chatte noire se mit à ronronner.

**- Je t'aime, miaula-t-elle après plusieurs secondes de silences.**

**- Je vous aime plus encore, enchérie Raiponce, ses grand yeux verts plein d'amour.**

**- Je t'aime bien plus que cela, finit Gothel en frottant sa tête contre l'épaule de la chatte crème.**

Raiponce fit de même, ronronnant si fort qu'elle crut que c'était le sol qui s'était mis à trembler.

_Une deux lunes plus tard._

Raiponce marchait en rond dans la pièce, répétant son petit discours.

**- Mère, demain est un jour spécial … Je serais grande, donc je pense pouvoir aller dehors … Non, c'est trop autoritaire ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Pascal ?**

Accroché à un mur et profitant d'un rayon de lumière, le lézard tourna son regard vers son amie. Ils s'étaient rencontrés quand Raiponce n'était encore qu'un chaton qui ne pensait qu'à jouer. Pascal y avait perdu sa queue – qui avait bien sûr repoussée depuis le temps – mais cela ne les a pas empêché de devenir les meilleurs amis du monde. Pascal passait ses journées à courir dans la maison avec Raiponce, et quand Gothel revenait du jardin, il se cachait dans le pelage de la crème, qui le gardait bien au chaud et le rendait invisible.

Les deux animaux se comprirent en un regard.

**- Tu as raison. Il faut jusque que je me calme.**

Un miaulement provenant du jardin indiqua à Raiponce que sa mère allait bientôt rentrer.

**- Vite Pascal, elle arrive !**

Le lézard sauta par terre et rampa jusqu'aux longs poils de raiponce, se cachant juste derrière son oreille.

La jeune chatte entendit la chatière s'ouvrir et se refermer. D'un pas qu'elle voulait assurer, elle se dirigea vers Gothel.

**- Mère, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Comme vous le savez, demain est … **

**- Raiponce, je suis épuisée. L'un des chats voisins ne voulait pas se tenir à carreau et j'ai dû le remettre à sa place. Veux-tu m'aider à faire ma toilette pour que je me détende ? Ensuite nous parlerons.**

**- Oh d'accord !**

En deux bonds, elle se retrouva à côté de sa mère. Elle se dépêcha de donner de nombreux coups de langue à la chatte noire, oubliant ses protestations, puis une fois la soi-disant toilette finie, Raiponce s'assit. Elle mâcha dans le vide deux trois fois, se passa la patte sur la langue pour enlever les poils qui y étaient collés, puis pris une grande inspiration.

**- Mère. Comme je vous le disais, demain est un jour spécial : c'est la pleine lune.**

**- Non non non. Je m'en souviens très bien, la pleine lune, c'était il y a plusieurs jours.**

**- C'est tout l'intérêt d'une pleine lune, c'est un cycle, ça revient plusieurs fois pendant une seule vie !**

Raiponce souffla et se passa une patte sur le museau pour se redonner un peu de courage.

**- Écoutez … Demain, j'aurais douze lunes … Je me disais donc que, peut-être …**

**- Peut-être que tu irais dehors ? Voyons Raiponce, c'est insensé ! Tu sais bien ce qu'il y a dehors …**

**- Oui, mais si vous m'accompagnez, je serais en sécurité …**

**- Raiponce, ma décision est prise. C'est nom.**

**- Je veux juste voir l'assemblée …**

Gothel se leva, chacun des poils de son pelage dressé vers le ciel.

**- Raiponce ! Tu ne sortiras jamais de cette maison, tu entends ? Jamais ! feula-t-elle, furieuse.**

Raiponce se recroquevilla sur elle-même, apeurée par la soudaine colère de sa mère. Celle-ci se calma en une seconde, soupirant.

**- Et voilà, c'est encore moi qui passe pour la méchante …**

Raiponce réfléchis à toute allure afin de calmer le jeu.

**- Ce que je veux dire mère, c'est que … j'aimerais pouvoir de nouveau goûter un lapin, vous savez ? Comme celui que vous m'avez ramené la dernière fois.**

Gothel releva la tête vers la chatte crème, son regard désormais remplis d'amour.

**- Un lapin ? Mais c'est à trois jours de voyage …**

L'ainée réfléchis puis ferma les yeux.

**- Si c'est ce que tu veux pour tes douze lunes, alors c'est d'accord. Tu es sûr que tu t'en sortiras seule ?**

**- Bien sûr, je sais que je suis en sécurité tant que je reste ici.**

Gothel donna un coup de langue sur le front de Raiponce avant de frotter sa joue contre son coup, ronronnant.

Le soir même, Gothel partit vers la lande aux lapins. Son retour serait prévu pour dans sept jours. Raiponce avait donc sept jours à passer seule, regrettant une fois de plus de devoir écouter les miaulements de ces chats assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Derrière son oreille, Pascal se blottit contre elle, essayant de la réconforter. Mais que ce soit sa chaleur, ou les caresse de ses bipèdes, rien ne remonta le moral de la jeune chatte.

Le soir, alors que Raiponce se morfondait sur le canapé, elle entendit un bruit venir de la cuisine. Ses humains étaient partie, Pascal était avec elle, alors qui cela pouvait-il être ? Elle se leva en silence, s'ébroua pour se clarifier les idées, puis sauta du canapé. Les griffes rentrées pour être sûr de ne faire aucun bruit, Raiponce chemina vers la cuisine. Elle passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte, et ce qu'elle vu lui coupa le souffle.

Un chat, au pelage court de couleur brun, était en train de renifler autour de lui. Sa queue battant en rythme de droite à gauche montrait toute sa désinvolture, et il était tellement sûr d'être seul qu'il n'avait pas conscience de la présence de Raiponce. Celle-ci resta à sa place, puis quand l'inconnue mis son nez dans la poubelle, elle en profita pour sauter d'un bond sur le comptoir. Elle s'approcha de lui doucement, rasant le plan de travail, avant d'être juste au-dessus du chat. Elle regarda autour d'elle, vu une poêle à frire, et, sans réfléchir plus loin que ça, elle fit tomber l'objet sur la tête du matou, l'assommant sur le coup.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Et voilà le chapitre 1 ! :D Finalement je n'ai pas avancé dans l'histoire ... Mais je me suis dit que je posterais ce chapitre quand même. Un chapitre par semaine pour l'instant, ça me semble pas mal pour vous, et tenable pour moi. :)<em>**

**_J'espère qu'il vous a plus, et donc si tout va bien, à Lundi pour un nouveau chapitre !_**

**_~ Coraxxx_**


End file.
